


Protection

by blerdxlines



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Bodyguard, Developing Relationship, Eventual Relationships, Gen, Stalking, Yakuza
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27058705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blerdxlines/pseuds/blerdxlines
Summary: Paying off the yakuza is all in a day’s work for Untouchables shop owner Iwai Munehisa, but when a customer catches the eye of an incessant yakuza member, he’s got to start taking care of some business off the clock.
Kudos: 2





	Protection

"You guys keep showing up earlier and earlier. Thought I told you not to visit during operating hours." 

"Yeah well, boss has some debts."

"You said the same thing last month."

"The bills don't stop coming. You know that better than I do Iwai."

Iwai scoffed, thumbing another set of one hundred dollar bills from the register.

"Goddamn robbery is what it is." Iwai muttered, securing the stack of bills with a metal clip.

"What's the sweat? You seem to he doing pretty well for yourself here anyway. That kid of yours must be mighty lucky."

"Listen, don't talk about my kid--" The dorm bell chimed as a visitor entered, the man played it nonchalantly browsing the mannequin as Iwai swiped the stacks of money into an empty duffle-bag just behind the counter.

"Sorry, come back later, we're closing early tonight." Iwai announced, never looking away from his work.

"Oh." You started. "Sorry, I was just coming to see if you had change for a twenty?"

Iwai glanced over at the other man who shot him a discreet, unsure look.

He sighed, reaching into the register. "Fine. Give it here. All I got are fives."

You looked relieved, approaching the counter and slipping him your bill, "That's fine. I just need change for the vending machines."

Iwai didn't give you the grace of further indulging the conversation, simply slapping your money on the counter offering a cold. "Good night."

"Good night." You smiled, turning and leaving the shop.

The other man's head followed you as you exited and left his plane of sight. Iwai returned to counting his cash, a scowl on his face.

"You know that woman?"

"She just stops in to break change when she's in the area."

"Hm." The man answered, nodding quietly. "You think she's cute?"

Iwai counted quietly to himself, pausing to quip. "Maybe if I were a white collar kinda guy."

The man answered in a quiet laugh, tapping his foot as he gazed out the front window.

"So you don't think she's single?"

Iwai stopped, setting his current stack of bills on tbe countertop.

"Hey." The man turned, a sneer on his face from Iwai's abrasive tone. "Extort me all you want, but don't go bothering my customers."

The man ignored him, simply replying, "Are you done yet?"

Iwai glared as he tossed the last remaining bills into the duffle-bag, throwing it onto the counter where the man took it. He paused for a moment, meeting Iwai's silent glare briefly, before assuming a cocky smile.

"Don't worry yourself. The yakuza's business is with you. See you next month." He waved, exiting the building.

"But my business is with the girl." The man muttered to himself as he marched up the street.

* * *

It's an unusually light day today. It's been so long without a single customer, Iwai was beginning to eat through his lollipop.

“That kid that usually comes in to drop a couple Gs on fakes was supposed to come in for his shift.”

"On second thought, maybe I'll tell the kid to kick rocks for today." He reached in his pocket, unlocking his phone when the doorbell chimed.

Iwai was never really one to greet his customers, call it desperation, but he was feeling a little charitable today. Standing as he spoke,

"Hi, welcome to Untouchables, how can I--" as soon as he recognized you he cut his greeting short. "Oh, just change again, right?"

"No. I actually wanted to look around. Is that okay?"

"Fine with me." He nodded, sitting back down, reaching into his pocket for his phone. His notifications lit up with two text notifications from Kaoru.

He raised the phone to his face, squinting into the screen.

"Gettin too damn old. I can barely read this shit." He chided, uselessly pinching his screen to zoom in on the message.

"Excuse me." He lowered his phone, to find you nervously holding a small, airsoft pistol.

"Could you tell me about this one?"

"Sure." He started, tossing his phone onto the counter. He squinted at the box in your hand, barely able to make out the title. "Just give it here." He relented, taking the box from your hands as he looked over it.

"This model is good for beginners. Ammo loads into the revolver and it goes into an automatic safety mode after every shot so no unfortunate accidents. Say you've got an older kid that wants to get into small game hunting, this model is a pretty good start for em'."

You took it back, looking over the box.

"Oh, that's good, but... couldn't this kill someone?"

"If you shoot close enough to the head maybe. But not that model. Most you're gonna do is paralyze a squirrel."

You turned, pointing at the long rifle-like gun hanging on the wall.

"What about this one?"

"Listen, if you've never handled one before, they'll all shoot about the same anyway. What's the big idea? You have a specific purpose in mind?"

You paused, glancing across the shop before speaking.

"Are these all the guns you have?"

Iwai paused, pulling the lollipop from his mouth.

"Are you one of those damn cops?"

"No, I'm not."

"Then why the hell are you asking me all these damn questions?"

You appeared distraught, approaching the counter and whispering, "Because I need to buy a real gun."

* * *

"Why the hell would you need that for?"

"Because a man has been following me around the city. The other night he tried to invite me to his hotel and when I said no he threatened me."

Iwai sighed, shaking his head. "Call the police then. Don't go running willy nilly with a gun like a moron--" "He had yakuza tattoos."

Iwai froze.

_"Is she talking about?..."_

"I won't even buy ammo. I just wanna scare him away. Okay?"

He pulled the box from your hand, setting it on the counter.

"You don't need a gun. Just--" He grabbed a discarded receipt and a pen from his pocket, jotting something down on the back. "Call me if he starts giving you trouble and I'll handle it."

You took the receipt, looking over it.

"In the meantime, don't come back here, don't get in any suspicious cars, and don't go to any clubs. Got it?"

You looked at him peculiarly before responding. "I think you need glasses."

He glared at you menacingly.

"Get out."


End file.
